


Tension

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: SWR Kanan Lives AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, I really have nothing to say about my sins, god anyway this is a prequel to Jedi Night, have a quickie in an alleyway, most romantic way to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: Because I moved up the date in which Jacen was conceived in order for Hera to be far enough along that she knew in Jedi Night, I thought I might as well write from that point up to my other fanfic. Here, have some quick sex in an alleyway, because why not?
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: SWR Kanan Lives AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877149
Kudos: 20





	Tension

Hera relaxed as the rather weak patrols went by. Her hands settled comfortably into Kanan’s, his ever so slightly less calloused than her own. "You’re not wearing your gloves." He massaged her hands, his voice low. 

Heat ran through her body. "Kanan, I don’t have on my normal outfit, you know this." His hands inched up to her wrists. "You aren’t wearing long sleeves." She let out a small laugh and took one of her hands back, only to run it down the side of his face. "Tank top, so you don’t have to keep guessing." 

He nodded, quieter than before. "Ah." They both waited for a moment, Kanan breaking the silence first. "It’s been a while since we’ve spent some time alone." She was well aware of it. She couldn’t count the nights where she wished he was curled in next to her. She missed the nights when it was easier for Kanan to sneak into her cabin. 

The kids, the war, logistics. Always something right in the way. She loved all of her family, but gods, what she wouldn’t give for a bit of alone time with Kanan. She thought for a moment. "We’re alone now." She took one of his hands and placed it on one of her shoulders. He froze for a second before twisting the fabric in his hand. 

"Reddish, quilted like top, right? And..." he crinkled his nose. "That gray bra." She smirked. "I only have one good bra. But yes, the red tank." He moved both his hands up to cradle her head, stopping as he felt something on her neck. She felt the blood rush to her face as he stuck a finger under the choker. 

"Did they tell you to wear something that makes it appear like I am- like I own you?" His voice wavered at the thought. It was sickening. He wanted no part in it. Even when required for a ruse, he was never the one to so much as act like Hera was property. 

She smiled and placed a calming hand on his arm. "No, it isn’t that kind of thing. It’s smooth, flexible, feel?" She ran his fingers over it again. She was right. It wasn’t metal, or heavy. It was actually rather soft. "Oh... you’re wearing a choker?" She nodded. "Yes." 

"Damn." He wiped a thumb across her cheek. It felt ever so slightly warmer than usual. 

_She’s blushing, gods, that’s adorable._

"I wish..." He sighed. "I wish I could see you." It was quiet. He felt the slight breeze as Hera moved. She removed the blindfold from his face, the cool air hitting the previously covered skin. "Love, you could always see me." 

Her voice cracked and he waited to wipe away any stray tears. "You don’t have to wear that choker." She smiled and pulled his head down and waited for him to lean in for a kiss. "Kanan, I wore it for me. I look hot as hell in this thing." 

He kissed her again before a pause. Now he was incredibly curious as to exactly how the outfit looked. "And everyone but me gets to see it." She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "But nobody but you gets to feel it." He thought he was going to melt into a puddle on the dingy side-street. 

His body warmed and he pulled her into a kiss, a bit shocked by the way she pushed him backwards to hit the wall. "Too much?" She hummed. "No. Just don’t want you thinking you’re in charge." She began to run her hands over his chest. 

He could sense her joy. The woman was thinking about doing something wonderful. "You good, Kanan?" He nodded. "I’m great." She smiled. "Okay then." She pulled his head down and kissed him, nearly intense enough that everything else faded away. 

She moved down to behind his ear, down his neck, stopping only to catch her breath, leaning her head on his chest. "I missed you." She felt him hug her tightly. "This might be my favorite mood of yours." She playfully hit his shoulder as she leaned away. "We don’t have time for this." Kanan waited for her to continue. "Time for what?" 

He could practically sense the look on her face. "Oh, you’ve missed me like that, huh, Hera?" His breath hitched as she ran a hand along and under his waistband. "Objections?" She stopped short of actually doing much of anything. The band snapped against him as she let go. 

"Now I _really_ wish I could see you." Her lekku twisted together tightly for a few moments before relaxing. "I think this may be better than simply seeing me." He ran a hand down one of her lekku, twisting the end gently between his fingers. "Do you seriously want to do this here and now?" 

She hummed softly and relaxed into his chest as he continued to mess with her lekku. "I do. Up for it?" He laughed. "I’m sure I will be in a minute. You’re handsy today." She was too preoccupied to playfully hit him for the joke. "Kanan, you know what I meant." 

"Yes, Hera, I sure would love to fuck you in this alleyway. Better?" Her heart skipped a beat. "Strong enough to hold me while you stand so our asses aren’t covered in dirt after?" Kanan sighed. "You aren’t gonna hold me? I really would like if you were in charge." 

"No. I’m still in charge, love. I just don’t carry around what you’re asking for. Have to wait until we get the _Ghost_ back for that." He didn’t respond. "Gods, Kanan." She pulled his head down to whisper, "I will peg you when we get the _Ghost_ back, okay? Promise." 

She leaned back away and he nodded. "That sounds wonderful. This? This is also wonderful. I will do my best not to drop you." She smiled and moved on to kissing him slowly, before pulling away again. "Wait. Your best? Like you _might_ drop me?" 

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his midsection. "Okay, but can you do this with your dick in me?" He laughed a bit. "Kanan! If you drop me I am gonna be so upset with you-" He cut her off with what started as a kiss along her neckline, turning into what would surely leave a mark. 

She cursed his practiced skill of rendering her speechless with minimal waiting time. Warmth built up at her core and she pulled her legs more tightly around him to get even the smallest amount of friction through her clothing. He moaned, muffled into her shirt. 

"Have you got a good hold of me?" He nodded against her. She took one of her hands between them and reached into her basics, spreading the slickness that had already gathered up to her clit, slowly finding a rhythm that worked for what she currently needed.

Kanan was nudging at her shirt, tickling her. She pulled it up the best she could with one hand, and he snuggled in and easily moved a side of the bra out of his way to take one of her breasts in his mouth as she moved her hand back down. This made her fidget against him stronger, only stopping to undo his pants. 

She slid them down a ways, moving to free the bulge that was hard against them. She took the free hand she’d been using on herself and wrapped it around him, stroking him painfully slowly. He bucked a bit, only for Hera to call him needy. "You act like I’ve never touched you before, love." 

She let go and rubbed against him through her pants, shivering at the sensation. She undid her pants and realized she had to be put on the ground to remove them. "Sorry." Kanan picked her back up and she squished against him, enjoying the newly heightened sensation as she slid. 

She lined him up and bit into his neck as he sank into her. "Are you okay?" He asked between breaths. "You didn’t exactly let me warm you up-" He gasped as she moved on him, sending him deeper into her each time. "Plenty warmed. Sometimes I like a bit of pain." Her breaths began to get more rapid. "And we are on a schedule." 

He hummed and kept them moving when Hera would slow down. "Happy to know you’re thinking about missions when you ride me." Her nails tried to dig through his shirt. "Fuck-" She buried her face into his shirt to muffle the moan. 

She couldn’t care less about whatever mission they were currently on. "Now, who is acting like they’ve never been touched?" He could mock her all he wanted. He could do anything but stop. He loved the little noises she made, each one sending twitches through his body. 

He sped up, her moans turning to whimpers as she whispered his name against his neck over and over again. She cried out as everything spilled over, her body seizing up around him, Kanan becoming more erratic in his own movements before coming himself. He held her until she calmed down, kissing her and snuggling into the crook of her neck. 

"I missed you, too. Next time, I am taking my time, Hera." She was still trembling against him. "Next time. I told you, we are-" 

Her wrist comm lit up. "Spectre Two." She sighed, slipping free of Kanan as she shakily got dressed. "I told you we have a schedule tonight. Sometimes a quickie is fine." She was still breathless. She cleared her throat. "Go ahead." She helped Kanan and made sure the two of them looked as unsuspicious as possible as she listened to Zeb. 


End file.
